This invention relates to tree-shearing apparatus, and more particularly, to a tree-shearing apparatus incorporating a toggle linkage for actuation and control of movement thereof.
In the shearing of the body of a tree by a two-blade shear assembly, it is important that the forces on the cutting blades be substantially equalized during the cutting operation thereof. The equalization of such forces aids in producing an even, smooth and efficient cut. Furthermore, it will be realized that the blades should operate in a manner which will tend to minimize damage to the body of the tree. The assembly with advantage should also be compact in design, so as to provide efficient use of space of the vehicle on which it is mounted.
Of general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,787, disclosing a tree-shearing apparatus incorporating a single blade for cutting of the body of a tree. Of further interest in this area is U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,246, which includes a single cylinder interconnecting a pair of links, and extendible and retractable to pivot a pair of cutting blades.